GoodBye Rhett
by MartinaK
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett have another daughter after Bonnie. But how will she react to seeing her mother for the first time in 30 years?


"Miss Kate! Miss Kate, ya wake up now, ya hear?" From the deepest place inside her dreamless sleep, Kate heard the familiar voice. It was the voice of Pansy, the only person aside from her father who'd been with her always. The calling, accompanied by a soft shaking of her shoulder, sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. She struggled to open her eyes, but after days of sleeplessness, her body was rebelling, craving the rest it so desperately desired. "Miss Kate!" Pansy's voice became more urgent and sounded closer. "It's ya father. He be askin' for ya...."

She was alert the moment those words left the old woman's mouth. "He's awake?" she asked, sitting up on the divan that sat at the foot of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and realized that Pansy was holding a lamp. She must have been sleeping for several hours – it was dark out. "What did he say?"

"Only that he want ya, child." She placed a dark bony hand on Kate's shoulder. "He still weak as a newborn kitten, Miss Kate. I don't think he gots much time."

"I'll go to him," she said, standing. She smoothed her hair and began to make her way to her father's room across the hall. How often she'd made the trip between the two rooms. As a child, she'd had a beautiful nursery, filled with toys and dolls. But, her father wanted her closer to him so that if she needed him for any reason, he was right across the hall. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this might be the last time she took that short walk across the hall to her father's room.

With her hand on the door, she whispered, "Warm up some soup, please." Pansy started to protest, knowing he wouldn't eat a bite anyway, but Kate held up her hand and smiled. "Please." The woman who had been like a mother to her simply nodded and silently left the room. Miss Kate was stubborn like her mama, ain't no sense in arguing, she knew.

With a quiet knock, Kate entered her father's room. She stood for a moment, looking at the frail old man who looked so small in the huge canopy bed. His jet black hair had long since turned white; the strong hands that used to hold her were now wrinkled and weak. "Come here, Kate," he beckoned. And his voice – oh how she remembered his voice. How it boomed and roared when he talked and laughed. It was now merely a whisper.

"I'm glad you're awake," she smiled. She took his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said. "But, we need to talk."

"About?" she asked, confused. What could he possibly need to talk to her about now?

"Your mother."

She stiffened. "Why." It wasn't a question. Just a statement to let him know it wasn't that important at this point. "I'd rather talk about other things before you..." She stopped and bit her lip.

"Before I die?"

"I...I didn't mean.." she stammered. "You aren't going to die." She sounded like a spoiled child and he chuckled softly.

"Make no mistake, my dear. I am going to die. And soon. I can feel it. And before I go, I want to tell you about your mother. Did you know you were named for her?"

Kate nodded. "Pansy told me once when I was about ten." More than twenty years ago now. "She said you never called her Katie, though."

"No," he nodded. "The only person I knew who called her by her full Christian name was your grandfather." His eyes took a far off look and he paused. "But, to me, she was only Scarlett...."

_**When Rhett Butler met Scarlett O'Hara, it was love at first sight – for him. She hated him. Or so she told everyone, including Rhett , trying to convince herself. But, it was no use. **_

"_**You love me, Scarlett. When are you going to get off that high horse and marry me? We both know how much you want me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.**_

"_**Your conceit is laughable, Mr. Butler and I'll thank you to leave my house and never come back." Of course, she made no move to hand back the sweetest pair of shoes known to man that he'd just presented her as a gift.**_

"_**Now now," he said, sinking further into the chair, taking a long drag from his cigar. "Is that any way to treat the man you're going to marry?" He tapped ashes absent mindedly onto the floor and her green eyes flashed...**_

"Mother had green eyes?" Kate interrupted.

"Green as the Irish countryside after the rain," he replied wistfully.

"Just like mine," she murmured. She'd often wondered where her green eyes had come from and silently cursed that she didn't have her father's dark eyes. She wanted to be just like her father.

"Now listen," he continued.

"_**If I say I'll marry you, will you leave me alone?" Scarlett fumed as looked down at the soiled rug. "Fine then. I'll marry you. Not tomorrow, not next year. But, maybe someday. You just go home now and I'll send for you when I'm ready."**_

_**Rhett's laughter rang out and he stood. "Oh, it'll be sooner than that, I **__**guarantee**__** it. In fact, I'll make you a wager. If we aren't married in two months, I'll go away and leave you alone forever."**_

_**It was her turn to laugh. "Why, you have yourself a deal, Mr. Butler," she said, feeling very pleased with herself. "I do believe this is the happiest day of my life."**_

"_**No, my dear." He moved close to her and tilted her chin upwards with his finger. "Our wedding night will be the happiest day of your life."**_

"It was the first time I kissed her." Kate watched his eyes soften as he said the words. "She kissed me back until she remembered how much she hated me. Oh how she sputtered like an angry fire, her face red, her eyes flashing. I tipped my hat, thanked her and walked out. I didn't call on her again. I knew she'd come to me. And she did. It wasn't entirely how I imagined it would be. She didn't come to me because of love. For Scarlett, the world revolved around her and money made the world go 'round. I already knew about her plight, how she needed money to keep her mill running after Ashley Wilkes left town. She was the most business savvy woman I've ever known, but even she couldn't fix the mess Wilkes had left. So yes. I already knew it was my money she was after, and not me."

"_**Hello Rhett." **_

_**He turned from the horse he was inspecting and his lips curled into a smirk. "Well, look who's here. Come to try to steal this glorious piece of horseflesh right out from under me, are you? You're too late, my dear. The deal is all but done."**_

_**Scarlett looked at the giant creature and stroked the white stripe down its nose. "He is lovely. But, you're mistaken. I'm not here for that. I came to see you." She didn't look at him as she said it. And he decided then and there that she had never looked more lovely – not even on the first day he'd set eyes on her at Twelve Oaks. But, he laughed at her words and an ugly scowl replaced the pretty smile she'd worn only seconds before.**_

"_**And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she hissed.**_

"_**Why, nothing at all. My apologies." He handed the reins to the groom with orders to put the horse in the barn until he sent someone to fetch it, and took her arm. "Why exactly did you want to see me?" **_

"_**I, well, it's been so long since you visited, I thought, well, I hoped you weren't angry at me. I wasn't very nice, Rhett. I really do like you. You know it's true!" She fluttered her eyes up at him and smiled, giving him the gift of her dimples.**_

_**He puffed on his cigar and looked at her sideways as they walked. "Oh, of course. When you asked me to leave and never come back, you sounded convincing, but I knew you didn't mean it." His voice was sarcastic and he could tell she was beginning to get annoyed. "Now now," he soothed. "I'm only teasing you, Scarlett. If you want me to start coming to see you again, I will."**_

_**She nodded, but didn't say the words aloud. Her pride wouldn't allow it. She DID want him around – she missed the excitement of having a man who wasn't received calling on her. It caused all sorts of gossip, but she didn't care. In fact, she relished it. **_

"_**Listen here, Scarlett. You remember what I said those months ago. And you know I meant it. Marry me. Marry me today." Rhett knew he was playing right into her hands and that she had come looking for him for this precise reason. She would marry him – even if she hated him. And she'd marry him for his money.**_

"_**I will marry you, Rhett," she said, her tone formal and businesslike. She held out her hand as if to shake on it, but he caught it and carried it up to his lips, running his lips lightly against her knuckles. Then without warning, he reached into his pocket and produced the hugest diamond right Scarlett had ever seen. **_

"_**I knew you'd see things my way, my dear," he said placing the ring on the hand of the speechless Scarlett. "Now, exactly how much money do you need?"**_

"_**Why you varmint," she seethed, pulling her hand from his. "Why do you insist on making a fool of me? I hate you so much Rhett Butler and I'll hate you until I die!" He laughed loudly and pulled out his pocketbook. "Oh, Scarlett. We both know you won't hate me that long. Now take this money to the bank. And if it's not enough, come find me."**_

"She took the money then?" Kate asked after her laughter subsided. It seemed her father had a way of setting her mother off and she couldn't help but smile and wish she could see them together.

"Of course she took the money. There is one thing your mother desires more than anything else and that's money and power, Kate." He instantly regretted his words. "And you. She has always wanted a relationship with you." And he meant it. Kate's mother had written many letters, most of which Rhett had kept to himself. It was the thing he hated himself for above all else.

"It doesn't matter, father," she said stiffly. "I don't want to see her. I only ever needed you."

"But, Kate. You DO need her. More than ever now. I'm dying." He held up a frail hand when she opened her mouth to retort. "It's true. I know it and you know it. I probably won't make it through the night. I want to know before I go that you will find your mother and make peace with her. If I only know my two girls will be together after I'm gone…" He started to cough and Kate reached for a glass of water on the bedside table. Lifting his head with her hand she helped him drink and the rattling cough soon subsided.

"You better rest now, father," Kate said. "You can tell me more tomorrow."

"No…" he cleared his throat. "No. I must finish now. You have to know something about your mother. About what I did."

"_**You'll not take my child from this house Rhett," Scarlett raged. "You took Bonnie away by giving her that pony and I'll be damned if I let you take another child away from me. You leave and never come back but you'll not be leaving with Kate! You can't!"**_

"_**I can and will, Mrs. Butler. And I may or may not come back. Just try to stop me and I'll divorce you so fast…"**_

"_**You know I won't disgrace the family with a divorce. It's out of the question."**_

"_**But you will disgrace your family, not to mention Kate and me, by traipsing around town with another man? That's rich, Scarlett."**_

"_**Nothing happened between Ashley and me. I've told you before those women have it out for me." Her love for Ashley had been gone for many years. She loved her husband only she'd die before she ever told him that.**_

_**Rhett merely shook his head and proceeded to open the door. "Just have Kate's things packed and ready for tomorrow. I'll let you know where we are when we're settled. Good-bye, Scarlett."**_

"I never saw her again. She wanted you and I wouldn't let her have you. Anytime I thought she was getting close to finding us, I moved us further away. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me."

Kate sat dumbfounded. Scarlett, her mother, had wanted her. And all these years she had believed that the woman had hated her and her father.

"But why, father?" Her voice was small as she asked. "Why did you do it?"

"To punish her for not loving me."

"Only, I did love you, Rhett. I still love you."

Kate stood and whirled around when she heard the voice behind her. The green-eyed woman smiled at Kate who stammered, "Who are you?"

"It's your mother, darling. I'm your mother."

"Scarlett," Rhett said, his voice shaking. "Is it really you?"

"It's me, Rhett dear," she said moving past Kate who still hadn't been able to move since encountering her long lost mother. "I'm here to make you better because I love you and I've missed you." Her eyes sparkled down at him. Those beautiful eyes he'd fallen in love with. Gone was the jet black hair and the smooth skin, but her eyes had remained the same – some things just couldn't change. "And you're not allowed to leave me now that I've just found you."

"But you see, my dear, now that you're here to watch over Kate, I CAN leave." His voice was quiet and he closed his eyes. "I can sleep now, knowing my two girls are together at last. Be happy and love each other…the same way I've always loved you both. I love you, Scarlett…."

His breathing stopped, but there was a smile on his face. Tears streamed down Scarlett's cheeks as she looked at the face of the man she had loved for so long, but hadn't told until the last minute of his life. "Oh Rhett," she whispered. "Oh Rhett."

"Mother?" came a soft voice behind her after several moments of silence. Scarlett turned to look into her own eyes in the face of her beloved. Oh, how much their daughter looked like Rhett. "Kate." Her voice was tentative.

"Mother," Kate repeated. It was as if she were trying to convince herself that Scarlett was actually sitting here in the same room as her.

Scarlett stood and took the shawl from around her shoulders. Lovingly, carefully, she placed it over Rhett's face and then leaned down and kissed his forehead through the thin fabric. When she again turned to face her daughter, Kate was there holding out her hand.

"We have much to speak about," the older woman said, taking the hand of daughter she hadn't seen in more than thirty years.

"Yes, we do," Kate said squeezing the hand of the mother she had never known, the woman she had hated for so long. But, thanks to her father's deathbed confession, she wanted to know and would be able to forgive.

Together they left the room hand in hand, closing the door on the man they had both loved with all of their hearts. Scarlett turned only once, kissing her fingertips with a silent wave goodbye to her Rhett.


End file.
